muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dr. Teeth
Steve Whitmire - Hands Performer? Bill Baretta appears to have posted in the comments section on the following page that "It is a time honored tradition that Steve Whitmire goes to great lengths to make Dr. Teeths keyboard playing spot on.": http://michaeldepippo.com/?p=876. Does anyone know how long and consistently Steve has been performing this role? Also, can we be fairly certain that this is actually Bill? -- Peter (talk) 17:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Other performers Can we at least put John Kennedy (1996-2004) and Bill Barretta (2005-present) -- Jim Henson's 17:02, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :The performer box is only for main performers who have handled the character steadily as a consistant gig. Other casting notes and history belong further down in the article. —Scott (talk) 04:57, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Appearances Dr. Teeth also made a cameo appearance on Muppet Babies once. I'm not sure of the episode, but I know baby Kermit, Piggy, Animal and I believe Scooter, were playing a game of either "Win, Loose or Draw" or Pictionairy, and intercut with them playing were were segments from old movies including some of Edgar Bergan and Charlie Mcarthy and newly recorded bits of Dr. Teeth. Any one know which episode this was from? --Stulz 13:14, 12 January 2007 Dr. Teeth's Hands I'm curious about his hands. Dr. Teeth's hands seem to look pretty small like a live wire Muppet, but I've seen his fingers move on occasion as if he were a Live Hand. What kind of Muppet is Dr. Teeth? :He is both. His arms are similar to wire Muppets, but then Dr. Teeth has some long material (I don't know what it's called) hanging from his sleeves which hide the arms of the performers operating his hands. But there have also been times when he did have arm wires (such as The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence). --Minor muppetz 23:40, 11 December 2006 (UTC) John Kennedy Are we sure John K. voiced Dr. Teeth in Muppets On Location? Does that mean that Steve voiced Kermit in the same production? I had been under the assumption that the show was recorded before Jim died. -- Pantalones :I'm pretty sure Muppets on Location was completed after Jim died. It's the only production that has Richard's characters with Steve's Kermit. I'm not 100% on that, though. (Was "Muppets on Location" the same thing as "Days of Swine and Roses"?) I'm not sure exactly where, but Danny did a story about it one time on TP. Try looking it up and let me know what you find. -- TomH 02:32, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I think the full name for the show is "Muppets On Location: Days of Swine and Roses". Swine and Roses is the name of the movie the Muppets are filming during the show. -- Toughpigs 03:23, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson also had Richard Hunt's characters (as performed by Richard Hunt) and Steve Whitmire's Kermit. --Minor muppetz 23:40, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Dr. Teeth Through the Years Shouldn't we have a "Through the Years" article created for Dr. Teeth? -- King Scar (Be Prepared!!) 22:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :No. Those need two criteria: it has to be a major character (Dr. Teeth does fit that) but they also have to have undergone major significant changes in design or appearance or at least a general progression over the years (which really isn't the case). See guidelines on Category talk:Character Variants and frankly a few of those we still have (like Floyd Pepper Through the Years) we meant to delete. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)